


Amor

by Paigelew_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #almost, #astral plane, #goodkitty, #lance centered, #langst, #red is a tough lion, Sentient Voltron Lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paigelew_writes/pseuds/Paigelew_writes
Summary: Or the very unbiased opinion of the new Red Paladin. Red takes Lance for a trip cause from what she understands, he can't tell which way is up. She thinks she knows how to pull him out of his funk.Cute and short prompt.





	Amor

“Let’s move it out,” Shiro called out. Everyone jumped into motion. Everyone except Lance. He stood motionless, staring at the hanger exit where Sam Holt had just left.   
His gut twisted and the sting of tears hung on the edge of his eyes. His family… home.  
He could have been on that pod. He could have gone home.  
He looked around the hanger, slowly pulling out of his daze. There were so many different… things… with his current status.   
A paladin if Voltron, defender of the universe, a pilot, a sharpshooter. He smiled a little, his heart swelling at the image of approaching his mama with those titles, and then run from her shoe for leaving earth without saying goodbye.  
And now he was sad again.  
He loved it in the stars. He really did. But his family meant so much to him and he was… alone. None of his mama’s hugs or his papa’s stories. No games with his siblings or adventures with his cousins.   
Just alone, carrying the role of defender and playing the team mate.  
But was that it?   
Go home and miss the adventure or leave home and miss who you love.  
It was so messed up.  
Lance finally took his leave from the hanger, stuffing his hand his pockets and taking a stroll pave to Red’s hanger. He remembered being the valued Blue Paladin, it was natural.  
Red was great too. She wasn’t very patient but she proved to be a great listener. And as always, he took what was given to him and did his job well.  
It was one of those days where the machines were more appealing than socializing with people.  
“Hey Red,” he greeted as he entered the hangar. Red stood stoic in place, but her strong spirit filled his mind in greeting.  
Paladin  
And he sat down, and she did too. He talked. She listened. Lance found himself climbing around and pacing the hanger as he rambled. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep himself together. He told her that too.  
You are valued, the lion purred, halting her Paladin in his tracks.  
“Wait what?” He sat on the floor again in front of her.  
You’re blind to your own worth, she explained. You tire yourself over value and purpose, especially yourself.  
“Well it’s kind of important,” Lance shrugged. “Knowing your place is… a lot.”  
So is the quest to grow, to strengthen yourself, and to treasure yourself and others deeply, Red acknowledged.   
“Yeah But I just get shuffled around, it’s how I had to leave Blue, no offense, you’re an amazing lion, but sometimes I still can’t wrap my head around the change.”  
Change can hurt, but it isn’t bad, Red explained. Do you see your own growth in change?  
Lance thought for a moment. “I guess…”  
Voltron is a team, my Paladin. It’s not just about you, but everyone, Red hummed.  
“I know that,” Lance scoffed. “It’s just that, they could find someone better to replace me, there’s nothing much I can contribute other than fly a lion.”  
Incorrect.  
“What?”  
Incorrect. There is more to you than just flying a lion. Think about it. Then Red was silent. Lance tried to get her to speak again but she remained silent.  
“Geez Red, were these the type of conversations you had with Keith?”  
Silence. Lance grew slightly anxious.  
“Okay Red, funny. But we can’t have the silent treatment when we’re in battle. You know, our bond and everything?”  
Red didn’t speak, but this time, she moved. She bent down and opened her jaw for Lance to climb in side. Hesitantly, he did so and sat down carefully in his seat.   
Nothing happened.  
“Red, I’m starting to think we’re wasting time,” he said carefully. He grabbed one of the pilot sticks to see if she would respond. Like electricity, he went rigid, his vision flashed, then he was greeted with darkness.  
———  
He opened his eyes to… space. He was standing it what seemed a never ending plane of space.  
Was this… the Astral Plane Shiro mentioned when he was bonding with Black?  
He kicked at the ground. Sparkling… something floated away.  
“Hello?” He called. “Red? Uh… Shiro? Anyone?”  
“About time you showed up,” a scary familiar voice said behind him. He turned around and yelled.  
He found himself, another Lance, standing there. He seemed taller, stronger… meaner.  
“What am I doing here?” Lance asked. His copy laughed. It echoed.   
“Desperate times for desperate measures,” the second replied. “You know the rules of this place don’t you?”  
“...rules?”  
“You die here, so does your body,” 2nd Lance explained. “Unfortunately if you got the greatest pedicure it wouldn’t last in the physical realm, but I didn’t make those rules.”  
“What would happen here that should worry me about dying?” Lance furrowed his brow. He looked around him. “How do I get out of here?”  
“You’re here cause you need to learn,” 2nd Lance shrugged. “And I’m here to teach you,” he said menacingly as a bastard appeared in his hand, taking the shape of a gun. “It’s the method of learning that might lead to concern.”  
Lance gasped, only having a second to realize the gravity of the situation and quickly rolled out of the way from his now-evil twin.  
His instinct was to summon his bayard which flickered in his hand before disappearing. He resorted to dodging and trying to get in close for a short attack.  
Unfortunately, his skill was equally matched to his counterpart who was excellent at keeping distance between them.  
A wide shot took him out, hitting him in the side. He cried out, hitting the ground hard. The firing ceased.  
Lance hit the ground in anger and pain. “This is an unfair fight!” He yelled. “I have no bayard, no way out, and no reason to be here!”  
2nd Lance laughed. “Now you’re getting it. It’s not fair when you beat yourself up over problems that aren’t there or yours to face.”  
Lance looked up, pulling himself off the ground. “Why couldn’t this have been a normal lesson?” He demanded between harsh breaths.  
“Because you best learn under pressure,” 2nd Lance pulled out his gun again. “And I think the consequences are harsh enough if you don’t learn.”  
“What am I supposed to know!” Lance yelled before dodging another blast.  
“What. Is most. Important.” 2nd Lance grit as he continued firing at Lance. Struggling, Lance started taking more hits than he could avoid.  
“Well what am I supposed to say?!” Lance argued. “That I’m somehow not the goofball? I’m not Shiro! I’m not Keith, or Hunk, or Pidge! I’m ME! So what am I supposed to do about that?!”  
The firing ceased.   
“You tell me,” evil Lance sighed.  
“I can’t tell you! I don’t know! I’m not strong like Shiro or fast like Keith. I’m not smart like Hunk or Pidge either.”  
“So what can you do?” 2nd Lance asked carefully, steadily aiming his gun at Lance. Lance could see where he was aimed. Right for the heart.  
“I can see you want to kill me, painfully, but surely. If you wanted an easy kill you would have aimed for the head and would have done it by now,” Lance frowned. “I’m not sure what else I can do. I can’t fight you, and I can’t summon my bayard.”  
Evil Lance nodded for a second. The power in his bayard fired up again and he took aim. “Wrong answer.”   
Lance shielded himself from the oncoming onslaught of bullets when a load roar and thunderous shake pulled him out of his hold.   
A red lion. A legitimate lion with fur and a glowing auroa stood between him and the other Lance. It took the brunt of the blasts, shielding her Paladin from its counterpart.  
“Red!” He exclaimed. He had never seen his lion as… a living breathing lion.  
“Red! Get out of the way!”   
Red didn’t seem to be listening as she stumbled against the blasts. Her resilience to pain was strong.  
In an instance, Lance leapt over the side of her as she fell over. Ready to take the hits that were meant for him in the first place.  
Paladin! Red shrieked. Lance was immediately knocked down by the onslaught.  
“It’s okay, Red,” Lance grunted. “I’ve got this.”  
The firing ceased. Silence fell on the astral plane.  
Footsteps echoed and drew nearer. Lance lay against Red’s side, slowly turning over to look up at the evil twin glaring down at him.  
“What did you say?”  
Lance winced at the edge to those words. “What? Didn’t hear me over your trigger-happy words? I’ve got this. You don’t get to touch my lion.”  
“Then stop me,” 2nd Lance sneered, aiming his bayard towards Red’s head.  
“No!” Lance screamed. As soon as his counterpart took the shot, he leapt in front, shielding his lion from the blast.  
Bright, violent, and painful light enveloped him as he heard himself and his lion scream.  
—————  
Lance shot up in his seat, gasping for air. He clutched at his chest, the pain a distant memory. He felt Red pur. He gripped the side of his chair still trying to catch his breath.  
“Red? Are you okay?” He asked anxiously.  
All thanks to you Paladin, she assured.  
You were brave.  
“I - I was brave,” Lance repeated.   
You are brave Red told him.  
“I’m brave…” Lance recited. Red hummed in approval.  
“I’m also sweaty and gross,” Lance realized, pulling at his shirt. “Did that actually happen?”  
That’s for you to decide, Red told him.   
“Okay, well I’m done with cryptic, vague riddles for one day. I’ll come by later, Red…” he stepped out of his lion.  
“Thanks Red.”  
Just don’t forget who you are.  
Lance thanked her before running off.  
He’s a good Paladin, said Blue distantly.  
Hm. He’s my good Paladin, Red purred.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little prompt. I don't think I'll be writing too much Voltron fanfiction in the future, maybe a couple now that the show's over, but these are a little something to get a little more creative.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
